Smith (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin)
|enemies = Akakabuto, Sniper, Madara, Kurojaki, Maya, Harpooned Bear, Kesagake, Mosa, Platoon Bear, Kaibutsu }} Smith is one of supporting characters of Ginga Nagareboshi Gin. He was voiced by Kyōko Tongū in GNG and Ryūsei Nakao in GDW. Appearance He is a black and white French Spaniel mix. Personality He is easy going, but still serious, he is referred to as a "girl-chaser" by Cross. History Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin He is another of Riki's platoon leaders, he is saved by Gin after one of Sniper's plots, and they become friends. He also led Gohei to the final battle with Akakabuto. After Akakabuto's death, Smith stays in Ōu and watches the Futago Pass while other Ōhu army go out to fight the wolves. Smith is initially skeptical and afraid of wolves, but soon accepts Retsuga and Hyōma as part of their packs. Ginga Densetsu Weed Years after Akakabuto's defeat, as Gin, John, Akame, and Tesshin set off for Japan, Smith remains in charge of guarding the Futago Pass, and could act as a messenger if needed. He moves with the double creatures Tokimune, Tony and Akame. One day, Tesshin brings Sakura, Gin's pregnant wife, into the Futago Pass and Smith promises to take care of him until Gin and the others return. A month later, however, bitter Lucy cheats on Sakura and sends her to the Hida Mountains. Before this, Smith saw nothing strange about Lucy's behavior and continued to scout with others. Later, Smith and others find Lucy crying. Lucy promises to tell her what would happen if Smith and others killed her right away. It is unclear what happened, but it is unlikely that Smith would have agreed to the killing. Smith immediately goes to search for Sakura, leaving the Futago Pass to be guarded by twin creatures. Smith meets Tesshin and tells her what has happened. Smith asks Tesshin not to tell Gin about it, and swears he'll find Sakura. Smith then goes on to continue his search, but after that nothing happened, and Tesshin labeled him a cowardly traitor. However, the reason for Smith's disappearance was not fraud. While searching for Sakura, he rescues GB from being trapped under a car and loses his right forefoot. Human take him to an animal hospital where his forelegs are amputated. Smith has to be in the hospital for several months and tries to escape his desire to go looking for Sakura. GB visits Smith and wonders where he is in a hurry, but Smith refuses to answer because he doesn't want to aggravate GB's sentiments. Weed meets him in rehab with people. He is delighted to hear that GB is about to leave Nero, a thing Smith has long called on him to do. Smith is surprised to see Weed because he looks so much like Gin. Later, when Weed, GB and Sasuke battle the watchdog, Smith arrives and his fighting career scares the dog away. Later Smith goes towards Ōhu and meets Ibarak to save Mer from his handler. Together they head to Twin Sola, where they meet Ken and Kagetora, whom Smith had taught them to hunt while they were still puppies. Together, they set out to find Weed and kill the monster. The professional killers test young Ōhu army on a war test jumping over a ravine. Smith does not want to stay second and jumps too, but is close to falling. However, Ken and Heuler catch him. When Weed enters the Mountain Castle to become a monster's attraction, Smith rushes in after the plan. He wants to protect Weed, Ken and Kagetora and attacks himself on a much bigger monster. Smith hits his teeth on the monster's head, and the monster begins to hit himself and Smith against the walls and ceiling. Smith does not loosen his grip and his plan succeeds: the ceiling collapses and crushes him and the monster. Weed, Ken, and Kagetora dig Smith under the rocks, but it's too late to help him. As a last word, he asks others to tell Gin he never betrayed him and was loyal to him in the end. Weed, and especially GB and Jerome have great respect for Smith and see him as a role model for a true male who dares to sacrifice for his comrades. Smith is still present in the spirit of John's death, along with the spirit of Riki on the Afterlife frontier. Later, the spirits of Smith and John encourage the captured Gin to flee Hōgen's headquarters. Smith is also one of the spirits who will support Weed in his duel against Hōgen. At the time of Moss's death, Smith is one of the deceased Ohu army waiting for him on the Afterlife frontier. Gallery Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin 19437756_1881493078730147_5153509378062455955_n.jpg Great & Smith.jpg Ginga Densetsu Weed Vlcsnap479499pa.jpg Vlcsnap4311540dd.jpg|Smith's Death Ginga Densetsu Noah Gdn vol1 cover2.png Navigation Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Warriors Category:Damsels Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Comic Relief Category:Wise Category:Pure Good Category:Suicidal Category:Sidekicks Category:Male Category:Ginga Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Provoker Category:Tragic